


Closet Encounters Of The Thirsty Kind

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fall is cumming, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Office Relationship, Reylo - Freeform, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: Rey dislikes Ben. Ben dislikes Rey. Funny, then, that people keep thinking they've come to this party together, and unfortunate that when cops raid the party, there's only one place to hide. And it's such a cramped and confined place too.





	1. At the party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v3ryvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/gifts).

> Based on a 'Fall is Cumming' prompt.

Rey laughs so hard that her hand goes flying up into the air and she realises too late that she’s lost control of the contents of her drink. She watches as, in slow motion, the red wine flings up into the air, hangs there suspended for one moment, then plummets downwards, right onto the shoulder of the man behind her.

“Shit,” Rey mumbles as she sees the man’s muscles tense and he swiftly spins to face her, his brow heavy with thunder.

_Ben fucking Solo. Just her luck. What is he even doing here?_

“What the fuck?” Ben snaps, before he recognises the culprit of the spilt drink. “Did you just throw your drink over me?”

“No, I did not just throw my drink over you. It was an accident, obviously.”

“Well?” 

“Well, what?” She spits back, irritated by his annoying tone.

“Are you going to apologise?”

_Arsehole,_ she thinks. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, her own hazel eyes darkening in anger.

“This costume was borrowed - I’m gonna have to pay to get it dry cleaned now and extra too to get this stain out.” He fumbles at the neck of his black cape attempting to pull it forward. “Shit, is that red wine? And it’s in my hair,” he adds, running his fingers through the dark locks at the nape of his neck.

“Urgh.” Rey rolls her eyes. “You were gonna have to get it dry cleaned anyway and I’m not offering to pay - you earn like three times as much as me.”

“I have a mortgage to pay.”

“Well I have rent and it’s not like you’ve got a wife and kids to support.”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” he mutters under his breath.

“Rey! Ben!” Calls a mummy, pushing its way through the other party goers to reach them. The mummy clutches a can of beer in one hand and a little sausage on the end of a stick in the other. “Oh my god guys! I knew it!”

“Err knew what?” Rey asks, peering between the yellowing bandages wrapped around the mummy’s face. “Is that you Kaydel?”

“Yes.” Grins the mummy. “You guys! I’m so glad you’ve finally got together.”

“What!!” Rey yells. Ben looks slightly nauseous.

“And the matching couples costumes - so cute!”

“Couples costumes?” Rey’s eyes run up and down Ben’s tall and muscular frame. “Who are you meant to be anyway?”

“Kylo Ren.” Rey stares at him blankly. “From Star Wars...”

“Oh I’m not into Star Wars - I haven’t seen any of the films.”

“But you’re dressed as Rey from Star Wars!”

“Yes because I thought it was funny she had the same name as me and I like the hairstyle.” She pats her chestnut hair to check it’s still secured in three buns running down the crown of her head.

Ben shakes his head disgusted, and turns back to Kaydel who is still grinning wildly at them both.

“You two are so cute.”

“I literally have no idea what you are talking about.” Ben says.

“Can I take a photo of the two of you? I ship Reylo big time.”

“You’re one of those.” Ben shakes his head as Kaydel shoves the sausage into her mouth and pulls out her phone. “Reylo as a concept is seriously disturbed. He tied her up and probed into her mind.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure that isn’t the only thing of hers he wants to probe.” Kaydel smirks, holding the phone up towards them both.

“That does sound pretty kinky- maybe I should watch the film.” Rey giggles. “But aren’t they related - cousins or something?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure she’s a Skywalker.” Ben says, scowling down at Kaydel.

“Nope she isn’t.” Kaydel takes a few snaps. “Anyway, I’m gonna go get another sausage. I’m so glad you guys finally got together.” 

“We’re not together!” They call after her retreating back.

There’s a moments silence, then they both speak at once.

“I’m gonna get another dri-“

“I need to dry -“

And they stalk off in opposite directions.

....

“Oh no.” Rey mutters as she realises who is waiting outside the door to the bathroom. “Oh Ben please will you let me nip in front of you? There’s a massive queue outside the other bathroom and I’m so desperate to pee.” She says, as she reaches up to tap him on the shoulder.

She almost jumps back at the fury spitting in his eyes when he turns around.

“No fucking way!” He snarls. “I’ve been waiting here 15 fucking minutes.” He raises his voice and hammers on the door. “I don’t know what the hell they are doing in there.”

Rey hops from foot to foot.

“They’re probably too frightened to come out. Why you gotta be so angry all the time!”

“And why do cute girls like you think that because you’re pretty, it gives you the right to push in line.”

“I don’t think I’m pretty.”

“Right.” He snorts.

“But ... wait... did you call me cute? You think I’m cute?” She says in astonishment, her eyes widening.

He raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did!”

“I -“

The bathroom door swings open and out bounces a ladybird, two fluffy black pom-poms dancing above her round face.

“I am SO sorry.” Rose says, the wire of one of her wings catching against Ben’s face as she springs past. “I got all tangled up in my costume and I couldn’t call for help because ... well, let’s just say there were bits on show.” She giggles and glances between the pair of them. “Hang on...Ben...Rey! Have you finally gone public?”

“What, Rose?” Rey asks, starting to sweat with the effort of holding everything in.

Rose the ladybug squeals and jumps up and down on the spot. “I gotta find Finn and Poe. We knew there was something going on between you two - and you dressed as Reylo - that’s so romantic.” She flutters off.

Ben frowns at Rey. “I can’t believe you dressed as a character from a film you’ve never seen.”

Rey shrugs her shoulders, then scuttles under the arm Ben has propped against the door and slams the bathroom door shut.

“Sorry Ben - it’s an emergency!”

“Rey!” He shouts back, banging on the door.

When she emerges cautiously a few minutes later he’s gone.

...

It’s got to the point at the party where Poe, the party host, has drunk so much tequila that he is shirtless and has dragged Rey up onto a coffee table to dance. They’re taking turns to pole dance with Rey’s lightsaber, when Ben reaches up to tug on Poe’s pirate breeches.

Poe looks down and grins, then jumps off his podium pulling Rey along with him. He wraps one arm round Ben’s neck and one round Rey’s and squeezes them in for a hug.

“You guys!!” He yells. “Rose told me! This stunner of a woman!” He plants a wet kiss on Rey’s cheek. “And my best friend.” He leans in to smooch Ben who ducks his head and attempts to wriggle free.

“I’m leaving,” Ben shouts over the music.

“Are you taking Rey with you?”

“We’re not together!” Rey shrieks exasperated.

“Shit, did you break up already?” Poe’s eyes swim in his head as he examines first Rey’s face then Ben’s. “Because Ben really needs to get laid, Rey.” He ruffles Ben’s hair and Ben looks blankly out towards the party.

“Shut up, Poe,” he growls.

Poe turns his head to whisper loudly and slowly down Rey’s earhole, covering the side of her face in spit. “That’s why I dragged him to this party. It’s been nine months since he broke up with his girlfriend and he’s had no action since then. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero.” Ben flinches with each word, and Poe pauses for Rey’s response.

“Oh..kay,” she eventually says. Ben is still refusing to engage in this conversation.

“Come on - let’s sort this out. A bit of couple’s therapy. I’m a good mediator.”

Ben twists his head back to stare at his friend, the creases between his eyebrows still prominent. “You are an awful mediator.”

Poe ignores him. “So Rey, why do you love, I mean hate - why do you hate my good friend Ben?” 

Rey rolls her eyes then glares at Ben. He glares straight back at her with fiercely dark eyes.

“There are many reasons,” she grumbles.

“Such as?” Ben asks.

“Well let’s see. You are pedantic, stuck up and always grumpy. Then there’s the time you yelled at me in front of the whole office - in my first week on the job!”

Poe nods.

“You broke my headset. I spent a lot of time setting them up so that they were just right for me and you ruined them. You didn’t even ask my permission first!”

“I thought they were communal - I was NEW! And anyway what kind of anal tosser needs a special headset?!”

Poe turns to Ben. “She doesn’t know?” He turns back to Rey. “You don’t know about Ben’s ears?” He pushes back Ben’scurtain of hair to reveal one very large and protruding ear. 

Rey snorts in a bid not to laugh and Ben scowls harder.

“Anything else?” Poe encourages.

“He also ate my emergency supply of PMS chocolate I keep in the office fridge.”

“I told you that wasn’t me,” Ben snaps.

Poe giggles. “That was me Rey - and Finn - erm and Rose - and Kaydel. Ben refused to partake in the chocolate raid. Can you forgive me, Rey?” He looks up at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

“Humph.” Rey says, then chuckles as Poe flutters his eyelashes at her. “I suppose so.”

“Not so quick to forgive me though,” Ben mutters under his breath.

Poe swings his attention back to him.

“How about you Ben? What could you possibly dislike about Rey? She’s super sexy, sweet, clever...”

Ben shuffles on his feet. “She’s untidy, careless with other people’s things and quick to throw unfounded accusations about.”

“Yeah you love her, dude.”

“Fuck off Poe.”

“Come on guys - let’s kiss and make up.” Poe says, squishing their faces together. Rey’s arms fly up to cover her face and Ben pushes Poe away.

“I wouldn’t kiss Ben Solo if he was the last man on Earth,” Rey protests, finally struggling free of Poe’s embrace.

“Oh the feeling is very much mutual I assure you,” Ben retorts, flinging Poe’s arm from around his neck.

They stand face to face like two cowboys ready to duel, Poe trapped precariously in the middle. Their eyes narrow, their fingers twitch, and Poe gulps.

Then suddenly the music cuts out and the lights flick on.

“Cops!” Someone shouts and immediately chaos reigns.

....

“Fuck!” Poe exclaims, plucking out the pirate’s shirt that hangs from his back pocket and tugging it on. “We need to skedaddle!”

“The cops probably just got a complaint about the noise, Poe,” Ben says calmly, ignoring the way Poe attempts to hurry them towards the exit. 

“No Ben. We’re trespassing.”

Instantly, Ben’s face drains of the little colour it had. “What?! I thought this was your Aunt’s place.”

“No, it's just an empty apartment in this block.”

Ben runs a hand through his hair and Rey shifts uneasily. Big crowds have already formed to the rear and front of the apartment and people bustle and shove past them as they stand frozen in shock. 

“Come on!” Poe insists, barging his way through. Rey tries to follow but quickly loses him, just his pirate hat visible, bobbing above the heads of the fleeing guests. 

She can hear shouts at the front of the crowd and realises escape is futile. Instead, she makes her way hurriedly to the bathroom at the back of the apartment she’d visited earlier. She remembers there’s a small closet in there that would provide the perfect place to hide and wait out this raid.

The back of the apartment is wrapped in darkness and Rey daren’t turn on the lights for fear of alerting the cops to her presence. Instead, she feels her way along and discovers first the bathroom door and then the closet. Quietly, she pulls back the door and slips inside.

“Ow!” Screeches a familiar deep voice as she steps on something that seems suspiciously like a very large foot.

“Shhh!” She hisses, shuffling around to find space for her own feet and closing the door behind her. There’s very little room for maneuver. “Shove up.”

“Find your own hiding place,” the deep voice whispers back with venom.

There’s a boiler in the cupboard and a little yellow bulbs shines out to show it’s working. It illuminates their confines enough for Rey’s eyes to gradually make out the face of the person with whom she shares the closet

“Ben,” she sighs.

“Rey,” he groans. “I was here first! There isn’t enough room for two people!

Their bodies crush together and they both struggle to determine where best to place their arms and hands. Rey has a leg wedged between Ben’s thighs and his does like wise. The roof of the cupboard hangs low forcing Ben’s head to bend forward and bringing their faces within a whisker of one another’s; Ben’s lips almost brushing Rey’s forehead as he speaks.

“There’s nowhere else to hide and if I get arrested,” Rey whispers, “they’ll cancel my visa and send back to England.”

“Well, I can’t risk getting arrested either.”

“Yeah sure. Couldn’t risk blemishing Mr Goody-two-shoe’s perfect record.”

Ben blinks in the darkness and blinks a second time, then fidgets which causes his elbow to accidentally knock Rey’s groin.

“Watch it,” she warns.

“I already have a record,” he mumbles. Her jaw drops. “If I get arrested again, I'm likely to get sent to jail.”

“What the fuck?!” She whispers hoarsely into his neck. “The man whose shoes are always shined, tie straight, hair bouffant! You are winding me up.”

“I do not bouffant my hair!”

“Oh yes, you do. You must spend hours styling that hair - it’s always...always...erm....” Her face warms and she’s sure he must be able to feel it radiating heat towards him.

“I just wash it and drag a comb through it...it does this naturally.”

“Hmmm,” she replies, obviously unconvinced.

They stand in silence trying to hold their bodies straight so as not to touch each other.

“It was stuff I did when I was young... a teenager.”

“Oh.”

“I rebelled a bit.”

“A bit?”

He smiles. “Yeah quite a bit. But I sorted myself out before I ended up locked away.”

She examines his face. “Ben Solo has a past.”

“Don’t we all?” He looks at her intensely, then his gaze drops straight down to her cleavage. He startles and attempts to avert his eyes, but their bodies have shifted and there’s nowhere for his eyes to go now than straight towards her chest.

“Can you...” he grumbles, embarrassed.

She follows the path of his gaze.

“Oh shit!” She fumbles at the neck of her blouse. “I thought Star Wars was a kids’ film - this costume is a bit booby-ish.”

“It wasn’t like that in the movie,” he says watching her activity. He screws up his eyes. “Can you please stop playing with your tits?!”

“I’m not. I’m rearranging.” She hoists the neck up, trapping her arms against his chest in the process.

“It’s the same thing,” he moans.

She tries to wriggle her arms free and fails. “Sorry.” She twists them instead, instantly making her predicament worse as her palms find the hard plains and muscles of his chest. “Oh,” she squeaks, unable to resist a slight slide of her fingers.

He gulps, watching the way her cleavage is now rising and falling a little more rapidly. He shifts his hips further away from her.

She observes the Adam’s apple in his throat and the pattern of stubble across his jaw.

“Do you think they’ve gone yet?” She asks, hopefully. They listen. Stern voices and much banging and clanging carry across from the far side of the building.

“No,” he says.

The temperature in their little box rises with the warmth of their bodies and the air becomes closer and humid.

“I’m getting quite hot,” she confesses.

“You’re not going to faint on me?”

She inhales deeply. “I feel a bit dizzy.” She wiggles her trapped fingers in a feeble attempt to fan herself and Ben blows hot air down onto her temple, rustling the loose strands of hair there. “Not helping,” Her voice rises in panic.

“Take your top off,” he orders.

“What?!”

“To cool down, “ he says patiently.

She squirms her hands down her body pretty sure they brush against something interesting between his legs, but she can’t find the angle needed to slip off her blouse.

“I can’t do it.” 

There’s a pause again.

“Let me try.”

“Oh no,” Rey groans.

“Rey. It’s fine. You’re wearing a bra, right?” Rey peers up at him. “Rey, you are wearing a bra?”

“No,” she whispers, so quietly he barely hears. He screws up his eyes again.

“Ok, well, never mind. Kick off your shoes and concentrate on breathing.” She does as he tells her. “In. Out. In. Out,” Ben whispers.

“Thrufhvifdv.” Little bright sparks dart across her vision and she slumps momentarily.

“Ok - top off,” Ben snaps. “It’s just a pair of tits. I’ve seen plenty before.”

“Oh have you now,” she teases weakly but he’s already unwinding the material of her costume. Gently, he lifts her vest over the dip of her waist, up past her rib cage, his fingers brushing her skin, then helps guide her hands through the arm holes and slips it over her head.

Instantly, Rey feels several degrees cooler, despite the colour rising to her cheeks.

Ben tilts his head into an awkward angle in order to avert his eyes from Rey’s bare chest, but neither of them can quite ignore the way her nipples harden as they brush against the fabric of his shirt and then press into his torso.

_Distraction_, Rey thinks, _distraction_.

“So, what were these teenage crimes you committed?” She croaks.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine. We can stand here in silence then.”

“We’re less likely to get caught if we do.”

Ben stares at the tip of Rey’s right ear and she stares at his left shoulder.

She can hear the strange gurgling of the boiler, the tick of Ben’s watch and the thud of her own heart beat. The cupboard smells of a mix of aromas: rusty pipes, red wine, garlic and Ben’s cologne, leathery and smokey, plus the undeniable hint of both their sweat.

Rey licks a hint of salty moisture from her top lip and Ben’s eyes follow the movement of her tongue; his own mouth hangs slightly ajar. Then he collects himself.

“I got in trouble for vandalism.”

“Ok, doesn’t sound too bad.”

“And arson.”

“Flipping heck! Arson?! What in hell did you burn down?” She shrieks. In one swift move, Ben crushes her mouth into his chest.

“Shush!” When he’s sure she’s stopped screeching, he releases her.

“Sorry,” she whispers.

“I set fire to my Uncle’s car. He is a colossal arsehole.”

Rey’s eyebrows shoot up her forehead, nearly taking off into space.

“Bloody hell!” She mouths this time. “How did you not end up in prison?”

He grins. “My mother is a very persuasive lady and a very talented lawyer.”

“That’s fortunate.”

“Yep.” He ventures a peek down at her face, his eyes plummeting fleetingly towards her breasts, darkening, and then flicking back up again. “ How about you?”

“Me?” Rey mumbles. She’s feeling slightly dizzy again and this time she’s not sure if it's because of the temperature of the cupboard.

“You ever been arrested?”

“Once or twice on a protest - they took me into the station but never pressed charges. They wouldn’t have let me into your country if I had a record.”

He nods. “Why’d you come over here anyway?”

“Better opportunities, better pay.”

“Don’t you miss your family?”

She stares at him. “Ben,” she says, “I don’t have a family.”

“What?”

“I don’t have a family. My parents are dead. I spent my adolescence in foster care. You didn’t know that? I thought everyone knew that.”

“You never told me.” His face seems to soften. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.” She chews the inside of her cheek, feeling his hot breath on her face. “I guess we’ve never really talked before.”

“No. I guess we haven’t.” He exhales. “I’m sorry I shouted at you...about the headset. It was about the time Bazine and I were breaking up and I was in a pretty bad place. I realise that doesn’t excuse my behaviour.”

“Thank you, Ben. I appreciate that.”

She is suddenly acutely aware of the plumpness of his lips, the press of his thigh, the hardness of his chest.

Hang on...did she just imagine his fingertips stroke her hip ever so lightly? And that did not make her shiver with anticipation, did it? Ben Solo could not elicit such a reaction. The guy is a prick.

Her eyes wander back up to his face, admiring the contours of his arms and shoulders, and she catches him staring intently at her lips. His eyes flick up to meet her eyes and hold her gaze for several beats, setting her heartbeat racing in her throat.

Suddenly loud footsteps sound out and they both jump. Ben’s chin knocking against Rey’s forehead.

“Sorry,” he whispers.

“Shhh- there’s someone coming,” she says anxiously, closing her eyes in fear. Instinctively, Ben grips her in his arms.

The heavy footsteps draw closer, they hear the bathroom door bang and a strip of light appears. There’s the grunts and rustle of another person. Rey holds her breath. The bathroom door flies back. A beam blinds them, swinging over their faces and bodies. They can make out the silhouette of a cop. The torch ceases its movement. There’s silence. Just three sets of heavy breathing.

“Topless! That is a fuck load of paperwork I can’t be bothered with,” says a gruff voice. “I never saw you.” The door slams shut and the light extinguishes.

Rey and Ben exhale together and Ben’s arms fall back to his sides.

“Do you think that means we’re in the clear?” Rey asks.

“I think so - although, we’d better stay put until we know they’re gone.”

“Yes we’d better...stay here. I guess I have to thank you for saving my arse.”

“I think it was your boobs we have to thank.” He smirks.

“It was your idea to strip me,” she points out, arching an eyebrow.

“It seems we both owe each other.”

“Hmmm. I will have to think carefully about how I cash that debt in.”

“Oh. I have a few ideas.”

“You do?” She examines the sly smile curling his lips and the playful look in his eyes. “You do.”

Her palms find his chest again and his hands rest on her hips as she raises her chin and he ducks his head further. But the angle is all wrong, and the space too tight and their lips can’t ... quite ... meet.

“Fuck it,” he mutters, and, suddenly, all the tension Rey’s been holding in for the last hour comes bursting forth in a fit of giggles. They start quietly, but the look of bewilderment on Ben’s face intensifies them, so that soon she has to burry her face into Ben’s shirt. Tears roll down her cheeks, her whole body shakes and her stomach stitches.

“I may be out of practice on the kissing front but I’ve certainly never had that response to my attempts to kiss a girl before.”

Rey emits a hoot-like snigger.

“I’m - sorry - I - can’t - stop,” she wheezes.

He frowns and slides his hand down from her hip to the swell of her arse. And pinches hard.

“Ouch!” She protests, but it does the trick and she’s calm again.

He peers down at her. “You’re actually much cuter when you’re laughing, than when you’re yelling at me.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah cute. Particularly this arse. Quite frankly, you shouldn’t be allowed to bring it into the office. How is a man meant to concentrate on his work?” Cupping the whole of her cheek, he gives a firm squeeze. She digs her nails into his chest in retaliation. “When you broke my headset, all I could think about was bending you over my knee and smacking this round little bottom.”

That little shiver scoots down her spine once more and she leans in a little closer.

“Ben,” she moans, aware of his hard erection pressing into her stomach. “We really need to get out of this cupboard.” He jams his thigh a little further between her legs and she rocks against it, the friction causing delicious sensations to swim low in her belly.

His lips find her ear.

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.” His other hand travels down to her bottom and gripping her firmly, he drags her tight up against his groin. She can feel him pressing her.

“Shit,” she mutters, as he grinds her against him, rubbing her up and down his hard shaft, teasing at her clit. She fists his shirt and her mouth finds his collar bone. The tension builds and she flinches each time he hits her sensitive nub. His fingers grasp at her arse with increasing desperation, creeping towards her crease, tickling first between her cheeks and then her swollen lips. 

“Don’t stop,” she begs as the tension builds.

And together their movements become wilder, their hips crashing into each other as they lose themselves to the overwhelming feeling, their pace quickening until it’s frantic and messy.

“Woah!” Ben suddenly yelps, releasing her as one of her arse cheeks vibrates.

She whines to be denied her peek so close to reaching it. Her chest heaves, her whole body alive with sensation, and she can hear Ben panting. 

She takes a deep breath, unable to meet Ben’s eye.

_What the hell was that? Was she really just dry humping Ben Solo?_

Pulling out her phone from her pocket, she presses her thumb to unlock it, looks to see who's calling and then cradles it up to her ear. 

“Hello Finn,” she whispers.

She can hear people talking in the background.

“Rey - where are you?” Finn says, just audible above the noise of the other voices

“Still in the apartment - hiding. You got out?”

“Yes. We’ve been looking for you. Poe said he lost you. Whereabouts are you?”

She hesitates. “In a cupboard in the back bathroom.”

“Have you seen Ben? He was with you, right? Poe says you were just leaving together?”

“No that-“

“I can’t believe you’ve been keeping that a secret, although it was pretty damn obvious girl. The sexual chemistry between you two - sheesh.”

Finn’s voice seems to get strangely louder while the background voices fade.

“We are not together!” Rey shrieks in a loud whisper.

The cupboard door flings open, light floods their little room and an eight armed alien stands staring at them both. A wild, knowing smile spreads across its green face as it takes in Rey’s half nude state, Ben’s sweaty brow and both their flushed faces.

“It’s not how it looks!” Rey hisses. 

Four pairs of arms bend and eight hands rest on the alien’s hips, as it narrows its eyes.

“And how does it look, Rey?” Finn, the alien says.

“Where are the cops?” Ben asks, changing the subject.

“Gone. Turns out Kaydel’s friend Simon knows the son of the guy who owns this place and managed to sweet talk him into getting the cops to back off.”

“Thank fuck,” Ben says.

“Poe had to agree to pay for professional cleaning.” Finn sweeps his eyes over them again. “Did you come dressed as Reylo?”

“Not intentionally,” Ben says.

“Guys!” Rey protests. “I’d really like to get out of this closet.”

“Ladies first,” Ben tells her.

She throws him, and then Finn, an incredulous look.

“A bit of privacy then please gentleman.” Ben looks a little hurt and Finn confused.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before!” Finn says.

“You have?” Ben asks his voice strained.

“We’re flat mates, Ben,” Rey says. “Finn turn around.” Finn shakes his head, then does as he’s told. Rey looks up at Ben; his eyes still shine with lust and she can’t help a tiny smile. “And you close your eyes.”

He winks at her and mouths a ‘no’. Rolling her eyes, she slides out, covering her chest as soon as she’s able, before bending down to retrieve her top and tugging it on, all the while aware of Ben’s watchful gaze. When she’s done, he follows her out, blinking in the light, swinging his head from side to side and massaging his neck with his right hand.

Now in the light she gets a better look at him. He’s so much taller and broader than she’d properly noticed before and a strong sense of want licks through her.

The three of them stand looking at each other; Ben shuffling his feet and Rey examining her nails.

“Erm , lets go then?” Finn says, taking Rey’s hand in one of his eight.

“I was going to get my coat. Do you want me to fetch yours, Rey?”

“Oh, I didn’t bring one,” she says over her shoulder as Finn drags her out of the bathroom.

“You didn’t bring a coat? It’s freezing outside.” He frowns at her, as he follows behind.

“Our apartment is in this block.”

“Right. I was going to offer to see you home.”

Finn bursts out laughing. “How very 19th century?! You can see us down in the elevator if you hurry up and get your coat. I’ve got loads to tell Rey about the cops.”

Ben looks rather put out but hurries off regardless.


	2. After the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will things play out between Rey and Ben after their drunken fumble in the closet?

Rey spends her Sunday sleeping, followed by wallowing in a state of anxiety. Now the red wine has worn off, she feels a little embarrassed about how far things got in the closet and perhaps even a little ashamed at her behaviour. But there’s also a part of her that can’t stop reliving it; remembering the way his large hands gripped her arse, the hardness of his erection beneath his trousers and the intense look of desire in his chocolate brown eyes. It’s all she can think about as she drifts to sleep that night, filled with a mix of excitement and trepidation at the prospect of seeing him at the office.

The next day, however, his desk remains empty and when she checks his diary, she sees he’s out visiting clients all day and the next. He won’t be back in until Wednesday. It feels like some kind of extended period of torture; trapped in perpetual uncertainty.

By the time Wednesday comes round, she almost sprints all the way to work so desperate is she to see Ben and find out if there’s anything between them. He’s already at his desk when she arrives, head down buried in his work. He doesn’t seem to register her arrival and going to say hi to him seems strange. They’d usually spend their time at work either trying their best to ignore each other or sniping and arguing.

She tries to get on with her work, but can’t help glancing up at him and the back of his head every few moments. Finally, it’s 11am and time for a cup of tea so she goes to the office kitchen to put a brew on. When she enters, Ben is there chugging a glass of water.

“Hi Ben.” She smiles at him and heads to the cupboard to fetch out her mug and box of teabags she brought over from England. 

He swallows his water. “Hi Rey.”

“How was the rest of your weekend?” But there’s no answer and he’s gone when she turns around.

There’s an email from him waiting for her at her desk when she returns with her cup and a biscuit.

She peers over at him but he’s back to hunching over his computer with his back to her. Taking a nervous breath in, she opens up the message. 

_Rey_

_I want to apologise for my behavior on Saturday night. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable._

_Ben_

Despite her best efforts, her bottom lip trembles. He regrets it. He thinks it was a mistake. Of course. He dislikes her - he always has. She’s not refined or serious enough for him.

Her fingers hover over her keyboard as she contemplates what to send back. Admit she enjoyed it and would be up for repeating the experience? Fake some nonchalance to save face?

Ben stays staring at his screen, typing away. It's hard to decide what to do when she can’t see his face, can’t get a read of his thoughts and feelings.

In the end, she types a typically British response:

_It’s fine._

Then she returns to her work, determined to lose herself to busyness.

She heads out for a run that evening, wanting to dispel the growing mixture of sadness and resentment sloshing in the pit of her belly. Running usually clears her head, the pain at driving her body to its physical limit providing an alternative focus for her whirling brain. 

Tonight, it fails to work so she scoots under her bed to retrieve the supply of chocolate she has hidden there from Finn and flicks through her phone to find a suitable fic to read. Rinsing quickly under the shower, she draws herself a deep, hot bubble bath and sinks in, allowing the water to soothe away her aches and pains. 

She’s been in there at least an hour, occasionally topping up the hot water by turning the tap with her toes, when Finn returns from soccer practice. There’s banging and rattling noises as he throws off his boots and makes himself a snack, before coming to tap on the bathroom door.

“You ok in there, Rey?”

“I’m taking a bath.”

“Right...can I come in?”

“Really?”

“Rey! You only take baths when you’re sad.”

“No I don’t! I just fancied one.”

“When was the last time you had one?”

“I don’t know. A couple of months ago.”

“Exactly! When our neighbour’s cat died.”

“I loved that cat!”

“Let me in.”

“Fine - wait a second.” She places a couple of flannels in strategic places and rearranges the bubbles. “Ok, you can come in now.”

There’s scraping as Finn picks the lock with his thumb nail, then the door opens and Finn plonks himself down on the closed toilet lid.

“What’s up then, sunshine?”

“Urgh.” She says, sinking lower in the bathtub so her chin floats on the surface of the water.

“You’ve been in a funny mood since Saturday. Is it about what happened with Ben in the closet?”

“Nothing happened!” She snaps. Finn arches an eyebrow. She sighs. “Ok, so maybe something very nearly happened but he obviously regrets it now.”

“You’ve always insisted you hated the dude.”

“Yeah, maybe I still do. He is a pompous prick.”

“Yep.”

“But I felt like we had a bit of a connection.”

Finn chuckles. “Sunshine. You too have always had a bit of a connection. It’s been so bleeding obvious for months.”

“You’re wrong - he’s made it clear he is not interested.”

“In that case he is a _stupid_, pompous prick because you are gorgeous, Rey.” She closes her eyes. “Rey!” He says sternly. 

“Yes, yes. I know.”

Finn bends forward and plants a kiss on Rey’s forehead.

“Now, get out of the bath. I need to shower!”

....

The next day is much the same as the day before. Ben appears engrossed in his work and barely acknowledges her existence. They have one team meeting together straight after lunch. He fails to make eye contact with her for the whole hour and his contributions to the discussion seem particularly gruff and curt. Poe deftly dodges an argument erupting between Ben and Kaydel and everyone seems relieved when the meeting comes to an end.

Towards the end of the day, Poe suggests to Rey that they take their catch up on the project they’re finalising over to the coffee shop around the corner.

Poe picks the big table with the comfy chairs and Rey spreads out the paperwork while he orders them both pumpkin spiced lattes. After a couple of minutes, somebody catches Poe’s eye and he waves and beckons them over. Rey twists around and sees its Ben. 

Ben hesitates; clearly torn between legging it and coming over. But before he makes his decision, Poe leaps from his chair and drags him over.

“Have a seat,” Poe insists.

“I thought this was a meeting between the two of us, Poe,” Ben mutters from the corner of his mouth.

“Whoops! I must have gotten my meetings mixed up. Sit down Solo.”

Ben’s shoulders sag in defeat. “Let me grab a drink first.”

He returns with a plain black coffee and seats himself at the chair furthest from Rey.

Poe fills the silence with inane chatter, forcing Rey to demonstrate how well their project is going, dragging compliments in return from Ben. All the while, Ben’s eyes remain determinedly fixed on the contents of his cup as he swirls the liquid round and round.

After 10 minutes of this, Poe’s phone blurts out some 1980’s ballad and he takes the call.

“Hello Finn...an emergency you say...you need me back at the office right away.” Ben looks up with concern and Poe raises a finger. “Do you need me to bring Ben and Rey back to the office too...no, just me...I’m on my way. Bye.” He hangs up and springs to his feet. Ben begins to do the same. “Nope!” Poe’s voice is surprisingly stern. “You stay here - and sort this out.” He throws them both a knowing look and hurries away.

Ben plonks himself back in his seat and raps his fingers on the table, as Rey gathers up her paperwork and shoves it in her rucksack.

“Do you think this was a set up?” She asks, meekly.

“Knowing Poe: yes.” He grins a little.

“It’s probably wise we talk - clear the air.” He doesn’t look convinced by that. “Or not.”

He raps his fingers again. She flicks the hair that’s fallen into her face back behind her shoulder and tries a different tactic.

“I watched those two new Star Wars movies. I wanted to know what everybody was going on about on Saturday.”

“But you haven’t seen the originals, have you? You really ought to start with those.”

She shrugs. “I liked them though. Those two are so in love.”

He looks at her with utter disbelief. “They are not in love.”

“Come on! The hand touch. The thigh grab. The proposal.”

“They were just using each other. Him so he could kill Snoke and become supreme leader. Her so that she could get a powerful force user to join her side.”

“Fine - explain that elevator scene, then. Two people who are not in love, do not stare at each other’s lips in that way!” As she says the words, she can’t help taking a peek of her own at his lips. They are soft and plump and she is suddenly reminded that she never did get to kiss them on Saturday. When her eyes return to his, she finds he is also staring engrossed at her mouth. Then his eyes meet hers and there’s that spark. That spark that does something delicious to her insides. 

She wonders, does he feel it too?

“About the closet-“ he whispers.

“The closet. The closet was ...”

“Yes?” He swallows and the Adam’s apple in his throat bobs.

“Surprising.” She can’t help a little smile and one mirrors in his own eyes in response.

“Surprising.” He mulls the word around his mouth.

Then she frowns. “But...are you angry with me about it, Ben?”

“Rey, God, no. I’m not...I thought you might be.” His face flushes red. “Like Poe said... I haven’t for a while...I got carried away...and I’m your superior -“

“Superior?” She snorts. Panic flickers across his face. Then a thought enters her mind and her shoulders drop. “You don’t think work colleagues should date.”

“Date?”

“Not that I’m saying we should ...” Maybe she was wrong about that spark because this just feels awkward. Really awkward. Dating is probably the last thing he has on his mind. He only just got out of a long term relationship and it sounds like the break up was pretty brutal.

“You don’t date?”

“I date. Why would you think I don’t date.”

“You’re not dating anyone at the moment, though?”

She tilts her head and peers up at him again. Oh yeah that spark is definitely there - his eyes are so intense. The way he looks at her - like he would be quite willing to bend her over this table and take her right now in this cafe - she couldn’t misread that, could she?

“No I’m not dating anyone, Ben.”

“I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?” He smiles sheepishly.

She giggles. “I think I am helping you!”

“I’m not sure work colleagues dating or ...” he coughs “ is wise. My last few relationships have not ended well. But shit, Rey, I can’t stop thinking about your tits.”

“My tits?” She swings her head around, checking whether any of the other cafe customers have overheard Ben’s confession.

He screws up his eyes and places both palms flat on the table, stretching out his fingers. “I really, really need to suck those tits, Rey.”

“Ben-“

“I overthink things, Rey - please don’t give me the opportunity to overthink this.”

She grabs his right hand in hers, linking her fingers through his and stroking her thumb over the inside of his wrist. Her voice trembles with desire, as she stands and bends over to whisper in his ear. “I’m not wearing a bra again, Ben Solo, and I think I will once more require your help to remove my top. Would you be so kind?”

Leaping to his feet, he leads her out of the cafe, his hand still firmly gripping hers. It’s dusk and the sky looms heavy and threatening. The streets are empty.

“I’m taking you back to mine and cooking you dinner.” He tells her but seems to change his mind half way down the street, pushing her into a side alley. “I haven’t kissed you yet.” He backs her up against the wall, his firm body pressed against hers.

“No you haven’t.” Her heart pounds in her chest, as slowly, his gaze focussed on her parted panting lips, he leans in and cradles her chin in his right hand, his left holding her waist, and brushes his lips over hers. It’s fleeting and her eyelids flutter shut. Then, his lips find hers once more and he captures her bottom lip between his, his tongue lightly brushing along it, his fingers tracing her hip bone. It sends tingles dancing across her skin as he tilts his head and takes more of her mouth within his, her head now pressed against the bricks and his hand trailing down to her throat. He tastes of strong bitter coffee and smells of the same, mixed with that familiar cologne of his.

A sweet sigh leaves his mouth and enters hers, eliciting a thrilling shiver. It edges him on so that his tongue creeps between her lips, sliding along the inside of her mouth and seeking out her tongue. The kiss becomes stronger, more urgent, their mouths mashing together messily, Ben’s palm now massaging Rey’s right breast through her silky blouse. When he finds that indeed she is wearing no bra, he groans deeply. Her own arms are wrapped around his neck, lost in his thick, dark hair, dragging him closer towards her. She captures his tongue between her lips and sucks it suggestively as he slides it back out of her mouth.

He pulls back. His pupils are blown. His face possessed.

“Rey.” He groans, tweaking her nipple, and causing her spine to arch and her head to tilt back.

She stares at the rapidly darkening sky and the haze of the overhead street lamps; the odd rain drop captured in their beams. “How far is it to your place, Ben?” 

“20 minutes in a cab.”

She lets out a little whine. “Fuck it Ben - have you got a condom?”

“No, I haven’t but I do back home.” He smiles at her slyly and rests his forehead against hers. “Come on. I promise I’ll make it worth the wait.”

The ride to his place seems to drag on for an eternity. He’s deliberately placed them on opposite sides of the cab, although their hands meet across the middle seat, and they can’t stop running their fingers over each other’s palms, and knuckles. By the time they arrive outside his block, Rey’s whole skin tingles and her underwear is wet.

“Excuse the mess - I wasn’t expecting company,” he tells her as he unlocks the door while her hands skim up and down his broad back. This little disclaimer confuses her because his place shines spotless. She thinks of the state of her own kitchen, piled high with unwashed dishes, and her bedroom, scattered with dirty laundry, and makes a mental note to insist they always hang out at his place.

“What would you like me to cook you?” He asks as he flings his keys into a bowl on the countertop in the kitchen.

“You’re really going to cook for me?”

“Of course.” 

“Eat me.” She purrs, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

He chuckles and kisses her but prizes her arms away.

“There’s a bottle of wine over there. You go open it, Rey. I’ll start cooking . Stir fry? It’ll be quick.”

“Fine.”

She uncorks the bottle of red, pours them both a glass, and watches him deftly slice vegetables with a very large knife. The action causes the muscles in his biceps to flex and relax. 

How does he make even that look sexy? she thinks, licking her lips.

When he’s done, he crushes up some spices in a mortar, lights the hob and throws everything into a giant wok. Immediately, the room fills with mouthwatering aromas and Rey’s stomach grumbles in appreciation.

“Yep, there it is,” he comments.

“What?” 

“You are always eating, Rey. I knew you’d need feeding.” She punches him playfully on the arm, then jumps up to perch on the counter next to him. His eyes travel down her long legs to the heels hanging on her feet and he growls a little.

She can tell he’s a good cook by the way he tosses the contents of the pan high into the air and catches it again.

But really, right now, she is only hungry for one thing, despite what her stomach might say.

Remaining seated on the worktop, she hitches up her skirt and hooks her fingers into the elastic of her underwear. She wriggles them over hips and shimmies them down her legs before kicking them to the floor. Ben’s mouth drops wide open.

“Rey!” He warns.

She ignores him, sucking the fore and middle finger of her right hand and then lowering them to where she is now very wet. Her clit is unbearably sensitive and the first time she touches it, she flinches and cries out.

He turns the gas off and moves the wok to a cool ring, then washing and wiping his hands, comes to stand between her legs.

“You are an impatient little thing.” She grins at him but doesn’t stop. Instead, she opens her legs a little wider to give him a perfect view. He stands staring in turn at her flushed face, her busy fingers and her glistening opening. Hungrily, he reaches down to unbutton her blouse and remove her camisole, before whipping off his own shirt. She can’t help a sharp intake of breath at the first glimpse of his bare torso - he’s beautifully sculptured and her spare hand skates over his pale skin as he comes closer.

His mouth finds her left breast and his tongue scoots around her nipple, flicking the hard peak and causing her to moan. One of his hands presses into the dip of her lower back and the other strokes up the inside of her calf and then her thigh, eventually finding her entrance. He slips a finger inside her as she continues to work herself. And when he teases at just the right spot, she whimpers, her free hand flying from his chest to grip the edge of the counter as her legs start to shake. He adds another finger, his teeth now nibbling at her nipple and together they make her come, her cunt clenching around his fingers as her orgasm ripples from her core all along her body. She sighs and moans, her head falling forward as she’s lost to the feeling.

When she’s calm, he kisses her sweetly on the lips then licks his wet fingers.

“You ready to eat now, sweet cheeks?” He says as he reaches to squeeze her arse like he’d done in the closet.

“No, Ben, I’m not.” She tugs him in closer, kissing him while she wraps her legs around his body. He pulls away to look her in the eye.

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

“I think you know.”

“What here?”

“Yes, here.”

He chuckles and bends to lick a wet line from the tip of her shoulder along her collarbone and then trails a little line of butterfly kisses up her throat to her ear. “I’ll be back.”

“Ben.” She shrieks but his already off and out of the kitchen. 

She takes a peek into the wok while she waits for him to return and pinches a baby corn, enjoying the satisfying crunch it makes when she bites it in two. She’s swallowing the second half when he re-enters, tearing open a condom wrapper as he walks. Another shiver of desire overwhelmes her as she watches him stride towards her, admiring his strong physique and his smooth skin.

“Miss me?” He smirks. she rolls her eyes but makes a grab for him, not wanting to wait any longer to hold him in her arms, pulling him right between her legs and fumbling with his belt and his fly. 

He brushes her hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear and traces up and down her throat with the lightest of fingertips, until her hands are trembling as she finally finds the room to dip below the waistband of his briefs and wrap around his hard shaft. The feel of him is velvety and soft and, as she strokes him, she realises he is just as large as she had suspected back in the closet.

“Fuck,” she mutters.

He chuckles. “I’ve got lube.” He pulls a small plastic bottle from his pocket and places it next to her on the kitchen island.

She raises an eyebrow.

“You changed your mind, sweet cheeks?” He asks, hunching over a bit so he’s eye level.

“Do I look like I’ve changed my mind?” Firmly, she yanks down his trousers and briefs, causing him to wince a little as his cock springs out and she gives him a firm smack on his butt. “Come on, _sweet cheeks_.”

He grins at that but nevertheless he takes his time rolling the condom down his long shaft and smearing on some shiny liquid, forcing her to wait that little longer. She stares transfixed. She’s never been with a man this big and the anticipation of what it will feel like to be filled, has her almost shuffling off the counter right onto him.

When he’s done, he grips both her thighs, pinning her in place and searches out her eyes again.

“Ben,” she whines, attempting to hook him in with her feet. He holds her still and leans down to kiss beneath her ear.

“Rey.” His tip rubs along the seal of her fattened lips until he discovers what his searching for and sinks slowly in, a hot breath escaping his chest and whistling down her neck as he does.

Instinctively, she grabs his shoulders, and her head grows momentarily light as he pushes against that tender spot, now so sensitive she nearly comes right there from the feel of it. She moans as he continues descending deep within her, both their eyes transfixed, until finally she’s taken all of him. 

He nuzzles at her neck. “You feel....” But his words are lost as she bucks her hips unable to wait for the friction any longer.

“Less talking, more fucking, Ben!”

He straightens up to look at her. “Are you always this impatient?” He mutters.

She flashes him a coy little look. “For you, it does seem that way.” She repeats the action with her hips and he growls, and tightens his grasp of her.

“I can talk and fuck, Rey.” And to emphasise his point, he grinds into her, circling his hips so that he teases her inside walls and rubs at her clit. She knows he’s still talking, grunting out words, but she’s completely lost to sensation, unable to focus on anything but the growing tension within her. He keeps her hanging right there on the edge, wriggling and squirming, not giving her enough yet to tip over.

He curls down and sucks at her shoulder, marking the skin, then skims his lips up over her throat and chin and clamps them onto her mouth; his movements too frenetic now to find any purchase to his kiss. It’s just his breath and hers, then his hot cheek pressed against her skin. Every thrust is harder, deeper and she squeals so desperate to come. 

He stops. His right hand comes up to her chest and gently he pushes her backward. Frustrated, she resists at first, but his eyes are determined and she submits, lying down flat on the cool marble surface of the kitchen island. 

He stretches out his hand to cup her breast, squeezing it between his fingers; then drags his hand over her ribs and her stomach. She watches him towering over her, his shoulders and his arms flexed and straining as he grasps the top of her thighs and her buttocks and hitches her up, giving himself the angle to plunge even deeper inside her. She cries out at the new sensation and then she falls apart as ripples of pleasure ride through her core. Her hands snatch at the edge of the counter, her knuckles white, as she jolts with each of his thrusts and she clenches round him again and again. He’s slamming into her now, his eyes roaming all over her body, staring at the way he makes her breasts bounce. 

His words dissolve into one drawn out groan as his whole body tenses and with one final drive, he shudders, his head falling forward.

He remains like that, panting and catching his breath as she caresses the delicate skin of his forearms. Then, with a toss of his head, that sends his damp hair flying from his face, he flashes a satisfied smile at her, two deep dimples indenting his cheeks, his eyes sparkling.

She smiles back up at him and she feels like she’s floating in a warm bath of bliss.

....

They chat as they eat the stir fry Ben’s cooked them.

Rey always knew Ben was intelligent and passionate about his work but she didn’t know he had a passion for films and music. Or that he was funny in a quiet, self deprecating manner that reminds her of home. He listens avidly as she tells him about the gigs and festivals she’d been to back in England and he tells her about the old classic car he’s been restoring over the last few months. They compare childhoods - his unconventional; travelling with his human rights lawyer mother and serial entrepreneur father. Hers less than ideal; growing up in the English care system. She confesses her love for all sports and how much she misses playing netball and following the Premiership. They list the places they’ve both travelled and the places they still want to see. He promises to take her to watch some baseball and she promises to explain the game of cricket. They agree they’ll watch the Star Wars movies together and Rey convinces him to wait a little while before he returns the Kylo Ren costume.

It’s late by the time they’ve finished talking and the bottle of wine had been emptied and their plates cleared long ago.

“Will you stay the night, Rey?” He asks, brushing aside a piece of hair that’s fallen into her eyes. He’d moved his chair up close to hers when they’d started talking and she’d rested her legs across his lap, allowing him to draw his fingers along her calves.

“I can’t turn up to work tomorrow in this same outfit. I mean look at my top.”

“I think there’s some blouses and a dress at the back of my wardrobe somewhere.”

“Oh my god Ben! Do they belong to your ex?”

He grimaces. “Yes.”

“Why the hell haven’t you thrown them out?”

He shrugs. “I guess I thought she’d come by to pick them up eventually.”

“I am not wearing your ex-girlfriend’s clothes Ben!” She scowls at him. “And you are binning them - and anything else of hers still here - immediately.”

“Immediately?” He arches an eyebrow and goes to remove her legs.

She reaches out her hand. “Ok, not right now! Tomorrow.”

He cradles her left foot in his hands and gently trails a thumb down the soft arch. “How about we swing by one of those clothes shops near the office first thing tomorrow and I buy you a new blouse?” His eyes glint. “Hmmm, maybe one of those scandalously tight little dresses you wear.”

“And some knickers.”

“Do you need those?” He smirks.

She giggles.

“I’d really like you to stay, Rey. I’m not sure I’m ready to let you go just yet.”

She sighs as his thumb continues to paint circles on the underside of her foot. “I’m not sure I’m ready to leave.”

The ritual of getting ready for bed with Ben feels somehow more intimate than their earlier love making. It feels like a long time since she’s experienced this last part of her day with anyone else. They share the bathroom together and he lets her use his toothbrush, squeezing on toothpaste for her. He fetches her a glass of water to sit by her side of the bed which they agree will be the left.

His bed is neatly made with puffed up pillows and a blanket folded across the base. There’s a novel and a digital radio on the bedside table and on top of the chest of drawers, a black and white photo of a bride and groom, Ben’s parents Rey assumes. She realises it’s the only photo in the apartment, although there’s plenty of framed movie and music prints.

“Do you want to borrow a t-shirt of mine to wear?” Ben asks her.

She shakes her head and peers up at him through her eyelashes. “I always sleep naked, Ben.”

“You do?!”

“Yes. Don’t you?”

“No, I always wear pyjamas, or boxers if it’s hot.”

“You should try it. It’s...liberating.”

“I am not going to turn down the opportunity to get naked with you, Rey.” He laughs.

They undress slowly in the dim bedroom lamplight, watching one another as they do and it sets butterflies fluttering in Rey’s stomach. When they are both naked, they halt and just gaze at each other, Ben hardening as his eyes explore Rey’s body.

“Ben.” She swallows and he throws back the bedcover and climbs into bed, patting the space beside him.

She’s surprised by how nervous she feels. Getting into bed with him seems like another step, a step towards something more committed and official.

“What about work?” She blurts out.

“Work?” A crease forms between his brows.

“Will you get in any kind of trouble dating someone whose a lower grade than you?”

“I don’t think Holdo will approve exactly but officially there’s nothing that says we can’t.” He crooks his finger towards Rey. “Come on sweet cheeks- I can see you’re getting cold.”

She takes a deep breath in. She may feel hesitant but, really, she knows that this is what she wants - to share a bed with a man like Ben, to be held while she falls asleep. And so she climbs into bed beside him. He wraps her in his arms and she rests her head upon his chest.

“I’m thinking this might be the nudge I need.”

“Nudge to do what, Ben?” He traces the outline of her spine as he speaks. 

“Poe has wanted us to set up on our own for a while now but I suppose I’ve always found a reason to put him off. This might be the time.”

She can’t help a little feeling of disappointment at the thought that she wouldn’t see him at the office every day, but Ben is sensible and she thinks that it’s a quality she could use more of in her life.

“I’d miss you,” she admits, her thumb rubbing over the stubble on his chin. “But it sounds exciting.”

“I’m hoping I’ll be seeing lots of you, Rey.” He lifts her up so he can meet her eye.

“This is all a little crazy, don’t you think?”

“Yes. I like it.”

“Hmm me too.” She wriggles up his body and kisses him. It’s tender. Their lips gently skirting over one another’s. But it doesn’t stay that way for long as she rolls to lie on top of him and his hands find her arse. It’s clear where they’re headed and he stretches out his arm to fumble in the bedside drawer. 

“It’s been a long time since I had sex twice in one night,” he says, as eventually he finds a condom.

“I hope it was with the same girl, Ben Solo.” Sitting up, she takes the condom from him and enjoys the feel of his soft shaft beneath her fingers as she rolls it on him, then adds the smear of lubricant that he pours onto her fingers.

He smiles sheepishly. “I told you I was wilder in my younger days.”

“You can be wild with me now.”

He licks his lips at that and holding her by the hips, helps to lower her onto him. She lies herself flat against his bare chest and he bunches up the cover around them. It’s lazy and languid this time, intermingled with sweet, slow kisses and unintelligible whispered words of amazement. His hands explore down her back, over her rump and back up to tangle in the loose hair at her neck. The tension builds creepingly, so that she’s almost unaware of the way her legs shudder and her core tenses, tiny moans fluttering from her lips. Suddenly, release swoops through her and his eyes seem to widen with amazement before he’s overwhelmed by his own.

Afterwards, they lie on their sides, Ben curled around Rey’s back, his arm tucked under her neck and his hand clasped in hers.

“I could get used to this.” she mutters as she drifts off to sleep.

He buries his face in her hair and kisses her shoulder blade.

“Me too, sweet cheeks, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Remember: lube is your friend.
> 
> All comments and feedback gratefully received.
> 
> And finally, you can find me on Twitter. I'm ReyloBrit

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter - how will things go back at the office....
> 
> Comments and kudos always gratefully received!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter - I'm ReyloBrit


End file.
